headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Olga Danilova
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Medic | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Raccoon City | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = | died = 2002 | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Liz May Brice }} is a fictional medical officer and a minor character in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. Played by actress Liz May Brice, she was featured in the 2002 film adaptation of Resident Evil. Biography Olga Danilova was a Caucasian female in her early-mid twenties who hailed from Russian ancestry. She was a member of the Umbrella Security Service division of the Umbrella Corporation, based out of a Raccoon City, and served as the team medic of a commando sanitation unit. In 2002, the Umbrella Corporation responded to a crisis at their underground research facility, the Hive. The unit's mission was to deactivate the facility's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, who had gone "homicidal" and had killed everyone at the laboratory. She was not provided information relating to the true nature of the Red Queen's actions in that it was trying to quarantine a deadly outbreak of the T-Virus. and the rest of the unit broke into the safe house mansion occupied by fellow security specialists Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks. They found Alice, who had been suffering from amnesia. Danilova observed that the A.I. had activated the mansion's primary defense systems, which involved using nerve gas to render all occupants unconscious. A side effect of the nerve gas was temporary memory loss. The group used the underground train, the Alexi-5000 to take them to the Hive. Once they boarded the train, they opened a compartment where they found the unconscious form of Alice's partner, Spence Parks. Danilova used smelling salts to revive him. Led by unit commander James Shade, the team made their way to the Red Queen Chamber, which housed the computer mainframe for the A.I. They carried an EMP device designed to incapacitate the computer's systems. As the crew began setting up their equipment, the Red Queen sealed off each ends of a corridor, trapping Danivola as well as Shade and two commandos. The Red Queen activated a laser defense system that sent a beam traveling down the route of the corridor. Shade pushed one of the commandos down, but the beam cut off his fingers. He shouted for the medic, but as he turned, he saw that the beam had sliced through her neck, decapitating her. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * * In Resident Evil, is identified only by her job function, Medic. Her real name, as well as elements of his history prior to the Hive incident were revealed in the Resident Evil novelization of the film, which was published by Pocket Books under the title, Resident Evil: Genesis, by author Keith R.A. DeCandido in 2004. * Whereas other members of the U.S.S. sanitation team had their names or call signs on their uniforms, Danilova's was labeled only as Medic. * Playing the role of the medic is Liz May Brice's third work in a feature film (not counting television movies). It is her second work in the science fiction genre, having previously played a character named Elena Rivera in the 2000 film, . * In the original script draft, the medic character was written as a male. How It Ends; Resident Evil Movies; Live Journal. See also External Links * at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Characters Category:2002 character deaths Category:Victims Category:Characters who are beheaded Category:Categorized Category:Characters with biographies